oxygen_not_includedfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
История обновлений
3 ноября - Automation Upgrade - Бета Похоже выпускать бета-версии за две недели до релиза вошло в традицию. В новой версии будут добавлены постройки для очистки металлов и производства песка, провода, гейты и сенсоры для создания логических систем, новые руины. Бета 240508 = * Исправлены высокоприоритетные задачи, такие как еда или непрерывные работы * Исправлены приоритеты, сбрасываемые с существующих сохранений. (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ: Если вы сделали сохранение в окне «Автоматический предварительный просмотр», приоритеты будут сброшены ещё раз, чтобы поддерживать сохранение Oil Upgrade). * Кнопки с фиксированным приоритетом отображаются правильно на информационной панели * Логические схемы больше не подают звуковые сигналы каждый раз, когда сегмент сконструирован * Улучшенный спрайт металлической плитки * Сид мира отображается в меню паузы; нестандартные игры, созданные с использованием сидов * Скорректированные значения декора для металлических материалов и некоторых предметов из металла * Исправлен сбой при перемещении мыши к краю мира * Тонкости для видимости кислорода * Добавлен логический вентиль «Фильтр», который содержит низкий сигнал, чтобы дополнять буфер * Улучшенный спрайт камнедробителя * Улучшенный спрайт для новых проводов * Цепи автоматизации более надежны * Улучшенный спрайт контрольной точки * Улучшенный спрайт жидкостного отключения * Исправления орфографии * Нажимная плита больше не должна пропускать 03.11 |-| Бета 240903 = * Новое здание в тестировании: Приманка Существа! Используется для привлечения воздушных существ * Улучшенный спрайт проводки * Добавлены звуки нажимной пластины * Работа над металлической плиткой * Теперь дубликанты считают, что подниматься по пожарному столбу хуже, чем подниматься по лестнице * Улучшенный спрайт нажимной пластины * Входы / выходы автоматизации вращаются правильно * Деконструированные датчики больше не оставляют фантомный сигнал «включено». * Исправлена ошибка в декоре * Mopping анимация работает еще раз * Гидропонные фермы вернутся еще раз * Исправлены проблемы с графическим разделением с использованием плиток и захороненных объектов * Исправлены перевернутые накладки на OSX * Термовыключатель больше не требует / управляет проводами питания * Дубликанты будут сталкиваться с правильным направлением при использовании их мультиинструмента * Интерфейс автоматического переключения UI / предварительного просмотра соответствует стандарту «включено» * Температуры хранящихся элементов правильно сливаются, что должно сделать более надежными охладители и другие здания с регулированием температуры * Охладитель жидкости имеет более ограниченную емкость * Исправлены различные проблемы с сохранением / загрузкой и сбоями * Улучшенные высоковольтные пластины правильно ломаются под давлением * Устранение проблем при повороте здания и инструмента построения * Исправлены некоторые проблемы с размещением шлема, когда дубликант носит экзокостюм * Дубликанты будут удалять только шлем, а не весь костюм при восстановлении дыхания * Люки больше не перепрыгивают через разливочную машину до их смерти * Улучшенный спрайт металлургического завода * Термо-пластины больше не будут складываться бесконечно 07.11 |-| Бета 241066 = * Исправлена ошибка, которая может произойти, если вы загрузили файл сохранения с охлаждённой жидкостью, хранящейся на нефтеперерабатывающем заводе * Исправлена ошибка, которая может произойти, если вы разобрали постройку, содержащую логические порты 07.11 |-| Бета 241153 = * Исправлена ошибка при сбое логических элементов, которые были загружены из сохранения * Исправлены рабочие места, если они продолжают работу после завершения * Эффект «комбинирования» руды снова работает * Исправлена ошибка в некоторых элементах статуса дубликантов * Исправление ошибки при перекрытии комнат, когда курсор перемещается за пределы сетки * Логические гейты и буферы теперь имеют лампочки, чтобы показать их статус в нормальном режиме * Обновлено множество текстов и описаний * Добавлен звук для газового мини-насоса * Буферы и фильтры сохраняют установленную задержку и могут снижать её до 0,1 с * Добавлены дополнительные статусы и описания для металлургического завода, чтобы помочь объяснить теплоноситель и тепло * Добавлен статус охладителя Hydrogen Crystal для ясности * Уменьшен спрайт металлической плитки 08.11 |-| Бета 241465 = * Дубликанты больше не должны зависать на пожарных столбах вне экрана, что заставляло их игнорировать свои потребности * Исправление температуры элементов, поступающих в хранилище зданий. Это должно продолжать помогать ситуации. * У многих автоматических зданий есть вход автоматизации для переключения его действий * Исправлена ошибка при возвращении в главное меню из игры * Устройства автоматизации сохраняют / загружают свое текущее состояние * Различные оптимизации памяти и производительности * Жидкостный мини-насос теперь имеет звуковые эффекты * Требования к качеству еды снова повышаются по мере увеличения количества дубликантов * Новые спрайты для различных мостов и плиток * Исправлена ошибка, которая может произойти после использования инструмента построения * Исправлена ошибка, которая может произойти во время загрузки игры * Дальнейшие усовершенствования спрайта металлической плитки * Намного больше строк обновлено и исправлено * Металлургический завод и дробилка, похоже, не выдавали руду, если работа над ними отменена * В большинстве производственных объектов, работающих с жидкостными трубами, материалы больше не могут изменять состояние. Вместо этого произойдет изменение состояния в трубе, она сломается и станет более понятно, откуда весь этот пар * Новые спрайты для Hydrogen Crystal Thermal * Дубликанты теперь будут спать, чтобы восстановить отсутствующую выносливость * Твики для дерева технологий * Процент урожая семян был восстановлен до значения в Oil Upgrade * Производитель удобрений больше не содержит безумные количества грязной воды, поэтому он более чувствителен к воде, поступающей в трубу 09.11 |-| Бета 241659 = * Устранена значительная утечка памяти * Дальнейшая оптимизация памяти и производительности. * Обновлена заставка * Обновлены задачи по отключению питания * Поврежденное повреждение трубы из-за температуры будет менее запутанным * Исправлен сбой в инструменте "Строить" * Двери больше не могут быть перекрыты высоковольтными пластинами * Генераторы снова начинают работу с порогом перезарядки аккумулятора 50% Наслаждайтесь выходными, все! :) 10.11 |-| Бета 241964 = * Некоторые элементы автоматизации будут иметь красный значок статуса, если у них нет подключенных проводов * Исправлена ошибка при взаимодействии со списком ресурсов * Больше исправлений, препятствующих тому, чтобы дубликанты не застревали, ничего не делая * Прочее исправление температуры элементов в хранилищах, сливающихся неправильно * Улучшен спрайт камнедробителя * Обновлены анимации пожарного столба * Улучшены анимации газов и жидкостей при их перемещении * Fix for flush toilet getting stuck after a flush * Перевернутые здания теперь будут функционировать, даже если они будут установлены на стене * Различные улучшения производительности * Исправлена ошибка в новой игре * Новый спрайт термальной пластины * Улучшен китайский перевод Klei * Двери больше не создают волшебную сталь позади них, когда они закрыты * Предотвращение появления погребенных предметов в зданиях * Устранение сбоя при загрузке нажимных плит 14.11 |-| Бета 242021 = * Исправлена ошибка недействительного сохранения игры / создания нового мира при загрузке игры с закрытой дверью * Твики для автоматизации моста * Спрайт термальной пластины работает правильно * Несколько настроек производительности 14.11 |-| Бета 242186 = * Датчики давления больше не зависают в вакууме * Weight Plate будет правильно отключена, если предмет поверх нее исчезнет (например, существо окажется в ловушке) * Исправлена ошибка при использовании забитого туалета * Исправлены недействительные температуры закрытых дверей * Исправлены ошибки, когда дубликанты не могли перейти на лестницу поверх двери * Нефтеперегонные установки скрывают неизученные материалы * Приманка летающих существ больше не потребляет руду (слизь все еще сублимируется) * Приманка может быть подключена к логической системе * Существа не плотно приближаются к приманке * Улучшенный экран управления приманки * Меню строительства закрывается только одним щелчком правой кнопкой мыши * Улучшен спрайт для сенсора времени суток * Улучшен спрайт для Gas Shutoff * Нейтрониум снова нерушимый * Улучшена спрайты взаимодействия с камнедробителем * Hydrogen Crystal Thermal Displacement Device теперь известен как Anti Entropy Thermo-Nullifier * Различные исправления текста и описания 15.11 |-| 5 октября - Oil Upgrade Обновление 235856 от 05.10.2017 Что нового? * Нефтяной биом, нефть, её производные, а также постройки, связанные с ней * Новое существо — Скользун * Новое медицинское растение — Бальзамная лилия * Аптекарь вновь вернулся! * Система комнат * Экзокостюмы * и ещё много чего нового. Все подробности тут. Фикс 236191 = *Дубликант без дела, возвращающий свой костюм, должен теперь положить свой костюм в шкафчик, а не бросать его на землю, если шкафчик, в который он возвращает, ближе к нему, чем к стрелке, к которой он прикреплен. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой вы больше не могли сбрасывать содержимое хранилищ для хранения на земле. *Дубликанты больше не должны игнорировать настройки хранилища. *Дубликанты больше не должны доставлять пищу в холодильник, если этот холодильник не настроен принимать эту пищу. *Теперь газопроницаемая плитка должна быть правильно определена как стена комнаты. *Исправлена ошибка, когда комнаты не были должным образом обнаружены. *Недавно обнаруженные категории ресурсов больше не будут автоматически доставлены в ящики для хранения, если в ящике для хранения нет всех кнопок. *Исправлен сбой, который может произойти, когда дубликанты работают у фабрики. *Исправлен сбой, который может произойти во время обнаружения комнаты. *Исправлен сбой, который может произойти при переходе в ванную. *Исправлена ошибка, когда схемы больше не перегружались. *Поле выбора постройки перевозчик животных теперь должен соответствовать размеру изображения. *Исправлен сбой, который может произойти, если в переводе были деструкторы форматирования для черт характера дубликантов. 06.10 |-| Фикс 236264 = *Исправлен сбой, который может произойти при использовании ловушек для животных *Исправлена авария, которая могла возникнуть при уничтожении электрических машин *Исправлена авария, которая могла возникнуть при осмотре участка атмосферы у растения 06.10 |-| Фикс 236679 = *Строка прокрутки экрана исследования больше не должна отсутствовать *Дубликанты больше не должны получать пищевое отравление / лёгочную слизь при использовании типа мира Устойчивого иммунитета. *Рвота из-за стресса у дубликантов, заболевших гипотермией, больше не должна создавать микробов гипотермии *Ношение костюма должно помешать вашему дубликанту получать эффект «Чумазый» при наступлении в жидкость, что означает, что они больше не хотят принимать душ при использовании костюма. *Обновленная упрощенная китайская локализация 11.10 |-| 21 сентября по 5 октября - Oil Upgrade BETA 21 сентября в 20:00 по МСК вышла бета-версия Oil Upgrade (OI). Чтобы активировать, зайдите в настройки игры через Steam > перейдите во вкладку БЕТА-ВЕРСИИ > выберите в списке oil_upgrade_preview-''' > ждите загрузки обновления > наслаждайтесь! (багами, бета всё таки) Бета 234005 = *Пластик правильно классифицируется в хранилищах *Костюмная маркерная стрелка работает правильно *Полимерный пресс и нефтеперегонная установка теперь правильно требуют работы дубликантов *Перемещенные костюмы накладывают по умолчанию горячую клавишу от F12 до Shift-F1, чтобы предотвратить конфликт с паром *Пластиковые плитки теперь твердые *Ранение дубликанта больше не предотвращает его смерть *Скрыты панели здоровья зданий в неизведанных районах *Исправление для строительства FX, торчащего после завершения работы *Усовершенствования логики хатча, чтобы он видел отмененную конструкцию плитки *Исправления для пользовательских настроек игры и сидов генерации *Комната «Ванная комната» теперь даёт бонус *Лечащиеся дубликаты продолжают исцеляться, даже если они покидают кровать *Изменен суффикс «Т» на «т», для тонны. *Обновлены работы по пластиковым лестницам и плиткам, нефтеперерабатывающий завод *Нейронный калибровщик исправлен *Предварительный просмотр светового здания больше не добавляет света миру *Обновлена логика питания хатча для предотвращения излишнего игнорирования "съедобных" руд *Дифференцированные элементы состояния швабры и копания *Исправлено, когда распылитель крашился *Наложение костюмов не может быть открыто до тех пор, пока не будут исследованы костюмы *Обновленные звуковые эффекты для нефтеперерабатывающей установки и Slickster'а *Растения будут расти, несмотря на то, смотрите ли вы на них сейчас или нет *Различные настройки и исправления ошибок 22.09 |-| Бета 234177 = *Исправлена ошибка, когда игра зависает при нахождении дубликанта в нефтяном биоме 22.09 |-| Бета 234293 = *Исправлена проблема с загрузкой файлов из версии 234177 *Фабрика экзокостюмов теперь должна быть приоритетной 25.09 |-| Бета 234418 = *Станция подзарядки больше не будет заряжать костюм, если он присоединённая труба пустая *Морбы теперь могут быть пойманы ловушкой *Счетчик у нефтяных скважин теперь должен работать *Растения больше не должны выглядеть смещенными при использовании повёрнутых ферм *Увеличен коэффициент полимерного пресса *Оверлей декора больше не должен раскрывать предметы в неизвестности *Теперь двери руин должны правильно убирать неизвестность при открытии *Исправлена ошибка, при которой экран исследования мог прокручиваться бесконечно 26.09 |-| Бета 234607 = *Шкала перевёрнутого трансформатора теперь должна находиться в нужном месте *Дубликант, который хочет в туалет, но не может добраться до привилегированного, теперь попытается броситься к ближайшему, если это срочно *Исправлена ошибка, которая может произойти при загрузке, если ваш файл сохранения пытался создать объект, который был удален из игры *Изменены молекулярные массы нефти и лигроина, чтобы они не застряли в середине других жидкостей с одинаковой молекулярной массой *Камыш теперь производит семена *Сообщение, что кислород потребляется дубликатами, больше не удваивает их фактическое потребление кислорода *Станция подзарядки должна заполнять только 200 кг своего хранилища кислородом и оставлять другие 200 кг для костюма *Назначения теперь должны быть правильно сняты при смерти дубликанта *Поимка и освобождение морба больше не должны приводить к ошибке *Всплывающая подсказка Mess Hall теперь должна отображать размер комнаты *Снижение стоимости ловушки существа *Улучшенная эффективность нефтяной скважины *Теперь лекарственные средства должны храниться в контейнерах / холодильниках *Дубликанты больше не должны принимать лекарства, если их иммунитет составляет 100% 27.09 |-| Бета 234773 = *Оповещения одного и того же типа в быстрой последовательности теперь будут издавать тихий и более короткий звук *Уведомления о том же типе больше не воспроизводят звук при уменьшении количества *Теперь потребление медикаментов можно контролировать на экране расходных материалов *Исправлена ошибка, которая происходила при загрузке определенных файлов сохранения *Станция подзарядки больше не будет заряжать костюм, если у нет кислорода внутри его хранилища *Дубликанты, работающие в мастерских (на генераторе кашицы, фабрике экзокостюмов), больше не должны вызывать сбоев, если дубликант прерывается правильно, то он завершит изготовление *Дубликантов больше не должно тошнить в последний раз после пищевого отравления *Выкапывание песка на той же клетке, на которую он собирался упасть, больше не должно приводить к появлению бутылки газа / жидкости, которая заменила песок *Фабрика экзокостюмов больше не требует выхода газа *Дубликанты, использующие костюм на костюме, который требует сторону стрелки, больше не должны пытаться выполнять задания по другую стрелку костюма, у которой нет доступных костюмов. *Дубликанты теперь должны обрабатывать стрелки с перекрестными стрелками для выполнения работ, требующих прохождения значительных количеств жидкости *Витаминные жвачки больше не могут быть изготовлены без бальзамных лилий *Нефтяная скважина теперь является приоритетной *Дубликанты должны теперь помнить, что надо умыться перед выходом из туалета 28.09 |-| Бета 234832 = *Дубликанты больше не должны застывать на месте 28.09 |-| Бета 234870 = *Дубликанты больше не должны застревать при ремонте здания 28.09 |-| Бета 234935 = *Дубликанты больше не будут доставлять несколько костюмов в одну док-станцию *Газы больше не должны оставлять жидкости за собой *Дубликанты больше не должны игнорировать туалеты, если им нужно идти в уборную ночью *Повторное включение авторемонта больше не должно заставлять дубликантов ремонтировать здание, если оно уже находится в отремонтированном состоянии *Ловушки больше не должны захватывать несколько существ *Хатчи больше не должны исчезать, если они освобождаются из ловушки поверх плитки, которую они не могут выкопать *Морбы и slickster'ы теперь должны быть доставлены в Relocator животных *Исправлен сбой, который может произойти при проверке состояния ловушки *Элементы управления доступом к дверям больше не препятствуют проходам через них, если дверь установлена на открытие *Дубликанты больше не будут мыться, пока они не умрут, если они заражены слизью *Воздушный фильтр больше не считается промышленным оборудованием *Углеродный очиститель теперь считается промышленным оборудованием *Приоритетные кнопки должны появляться сразу после нажатия кнопки переноса в меню ресурса *Террариумы больше не должны подвергаться повышенному давлению *Увеличенный интервал выброса ресурсов у полимерного пресса. Пластик по-прежнему производится с одинаковой скоростью, но он отбрасывается большими кусками с более длинными интервалами. *Увеличение скорости потоков сырой нефти и керосина. Они должны двигаться немного быстрее, чем вода и медленнее, чем магма. *Мосты жидкостных труб больше не должны прокладываться перед лестницами 29.09 |-| Бета 235181 = *Вытеснение газа больше не имеет направленного смещения *Дубликанты не должны застревать при ходьбе через отключенную контрольную точку экзокостюмов *Дубликанты, одетые в одежду, больше не должны игнорировать контрольные точки экзокостюмов *Дубликанты больше не должны снимать свою обычную одежду при восстановлении дыхания *Теперь Мастерство увеличивает скорость разгерметизации скважины *Дубликанты больше не должны жаловаться на то, чтобы местность слишком жаркая при ношении экзокостюма, если они не находятся в чрезвычайно горячей зоне *У дубликантов больше не должны появляться шлемы после того, как они снимут экзокостюмы *У дубликантов больше не должно быть множества крошечных нарядов, плавающих вокруг их голов, когда они едят 02.10 |-| Бета 235374 = *Улучшенное обнаружение комнат *Скопление газов больше не является причиной появления загрязнённого кислорода *Исправлена ошибка, которая могла произойти, если дубликант умер, когда ему нужно было пойти в ванную комнату *Дубликанты больше не должны иметь маленькую красную точку на подбородке, когда едят / спят *Компактные хранилища больше не должны терять свои счетчики *Загрузка игры в обычном режиме не должна приводить к сбою 03.10 |-| Бета 235671 = *Исправлена ошибка, которая может произойти, когда дубликанты моются в душе *Ещё более оптимизировано определение комнат *Теперь вы можете установить зазор на контрольно-пропускном пункте Exosuit, чтобы разрешить только обход, если в одном из подключенных док-станций есть комната *Отключенные генераторы больше не добавляются к отчетам как потерянная мощность 04.10 |-| 24 августа по 5 октября - Outbreak Upgrade от 229531 до 234130 Обновление 229531 от 24.08.2017 Что нового? * Переработана система роста растений + новое растение * Новое существо * Остатки базы предыдущих колонизаторов астероида * Бактерии. Бактерии повсюду! * Новые постройки * Подвезли разнообразие создаваемых картин Подробнее тут. Фикс 229689 = * Добавлена ссылка на анимированный текст в главном меню * Исправления ошибок 24.08 |-| Фикс 229982 = "— Скорость исследований вернулась к предыдущей скорости. Это увеличит скорость исследований для квалифицированных исследователей. Мы также замечаем, что многие дубликанты заболевают гораздо раньше, чем мы ожидали. Мы изучаем это и на следующей неделе выпустим исправление, чтобы решить эту проблему. Мы также слышим отзывы, что игроки хотели бы видеть больше глубины во взаимодействии систем в игре, а не просто больше препятствий. Мы много работаем над базовыми системами, и начиная со следующего обновления мы будем сосредоточены на большей глубине в этих системах. Еще раз спасибо за вашу поддержку!" * Вернулась скорость исследований на прежнюю скорость. Это увеличит скорость исследований для квалифицированных исследователей. 25.08 |-| Фикс 230032 = * Морбы должны нормально умирать, и дубликанты больше не должны замерзать при атаке морба и уменьшении его здоровья до нуля 26.08 |-| Фикс 230042 = * Дубликанты больше не должны застревать в разливочной машине * Разливочная машина больше не должна выглядеть так, как будто она может работать через плитку * Начало игры с поврежденным файлом kplayerprefs больше не приведет к сбою * Загрузка файла сохранения, в котором дубликанты умерли от лёгочной слизи, больше не должна приводить к сбою 27.08 |-| Обновление 230103 = * Следующие изменения были внесены, чтобы сделать игру более легкой для борьбы с микробами, сохраняя при этом управление болезнями на более поздних стадиях: ** Значительно увеличена скорость дезинфекции ** Сделана дезинфекция автоматическим хором с регулируемым порогом в наложении болезни ** Увеличьте скорость вымирания микробов в пищу, отравляющих здания и руду ** Увеличена скорость использования умывальника ** Улучшение обмена сообщениями для управления болезнями * Исправление ошибок: ** Захоронение дубликанта с пищевым отравлением больше не должно приводить к сбою игры ** Использование liquid cooling fan больше не должно приводить к сбою ** Дубликанты больше не должны забывать чистить туалет ** Увеличение приоритета доставки для умывальника ** Теперь приборы холодильника должны работать даже без питания 28.08 |-| Фикс 230365 = * Автоматическая дезинфекция теперь может быть отключена в оверлее микробов * Пустые трубы больше не должны препятствовать тому, чтобы орошаемый блок фермы выращивал растение до тех пор, пока внутри фермы есть жидкость * Storage locker теперь должен сохранять свою пользовательскую емкость * Клапаны больше не должны создавать болезни * Мёртвые гнилые дубликанты не должны больше вызывать ошибки (жесть) * Массовое перемещение больше не должно приводить к размножению болезни * Текст и иконки кнопок зданий изменились 29.08 |-| Фикс 230587 = * Электрическая плита больше не должна перегреваться * Автоматическая дезинфекция здания больше не должна препятствовать тому, чтобы игрок определял приоритетность здания * Порог автоматической дезинфекции теперь может доходить до 1 миллиона * Исправлена ошибка, которая может произойти, если объект, который перетаскивает дубликант, испаряется * Исправлена ошибка, которая может возникнуть при импорте пользовательских настроек из обновления AU, если у вас установлено определенное антивирусное программное обеспечение * Всплывающая подсказка надгробия больше не должна перебирать все доступные сообщения 30.08 |-| Фикс 230787 = * Оверлей болезней улучшен * Прерванные работы по автоматической дезинфекции больше не должны оставлять полосы прогресса * Исправлена ошибка, которая может произойти, если дубликант умер при использовании умывальника * Исправлена ошибка, которая может произойти, если вы отказались от выбора дубликанта * Исправлен другой сбой, который может произойти, если импорт ваших опций был прерван 31.08 |-| Фикс 231825 = *Микробы должны теперь корректно исчезать в оверлее микробов, если их больше нет на дубликанте *Растения больше не должны выделять сами себя для сбора урожая *Исправлена утечка производительности / памяти *Дубликанты больше не должны застревать в умывальнике / очистителе руды / дезинфицирующем средстве *Исправлена ошибка, в которой ваша исходная база иногда была бы полностью погребена 13.09 |-| Фикс 232512 = *Исправлена ошибка, когда лёгочная слизь не появляется в новых мирах 14.09 |-| Фикс 234130 = *Добавлено модальное всплывающее окно для выбора китайского языка 22.09 |-| 18 мая по 24 августа - Agricultural Upgrade от 217187 до 221697 Глобальное обновление '''217187 * Новые предметы, постройки и рецепты * Новая система фермерства * Новые реакции дубликантов на стресс * Новые источники энергии и её контроль * Режим снимка экрана * Многочисленные исправления * Улучшение качества жизни * Выход игры в ранний доступ! Но это вкратце. Подробнее об обновлении тут. Фикс 217326 = * Исправлена ошибка при сборе урожая * Исправлены несколько ошибок, связанных с загрузкой миров из Thermal Upgrade 18.05|-| Фикс 217529 = * Исправлена ошибка при использовании вкладки работ/расхода * Исправлена ошибка при нажатии на грядку, которая была импортирована из сохранения TU 19.05 |-| Фикс 217565 = * Исправлена ошибка при использовании экрана расхода в локализованном языке * Исправлена ошибка при возвращении в главное меню * Исправлена ошибка, когда простофили заражены некоторыми заболеваниями 19.05 |-| Фикс 217794 = * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла возникнуть при помещении дубликанта в могилу * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла произойти, когда возвращаешься в главное меню |-| Фикс 217844 = * Исправлена кнопка "Новая игра", которая иногда загружала последнее сохранение |-| Фикс 217955 = * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла возникать при наведении курсора на ресурс, производящий тепло * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла возникать при переименовании вашего дубликанта или вашей базы * Добавлена поддержка тайского шрифта * Добавлены несколько недостающих символов корейского языка на корейский шрифт |-| Фикс 218235 = * Содержимое трубы не должно сбрасывать температуру * Загрузка игры со старыми аудио-драйверами не должна вызвать сбой * (Экран ввода привязки/Input bindings screen) покажет некоторую обратную связь, когда вы должны нажать клавишу * Бонус урожая должен отображать правильное количество заработанных очков * Выбор одежды не должен приводить к ошибке * Теперь жидкость должна правильно протекать через гидропонную ферму * Растения теперь должны показывать давление воздуха и температуру, которые они требуют для своих условий роста * Подсказки зрелости выделяются между засохшим состоянием и готовым для сбора урожая * Гейзеры не должны быть overpressurize * Компостная куча должна теперь производить тёплые удобрения * Насосы больше не смещаются к отбору газов/жидкостей в нижний левый угол * Насосы должны теперь правильно сообщать, будут ли они заблокированы * Нажав на "Следовать камерой" второй раз отключает следование камерой * Последний используемый файл сохранения теперь может быть загружен как часть отчет об ошибке * Несколько дверей рядом друг с другом больше не должны замораживать область вокруг них и больше не приводят к ошибке * Гидропонные фермы теперь могут быть очищены * Завод удобрений теперь должен использовать внутреннее хранилище, даже если входная труба будет пустой * Дубликанты не должны использовать кухонные принадлежности для чистки унитаза (это тоже было причиной некоторых ошибок) *Гейзеры не выделяют в четыре раза больше массы, чем указано в пользовательском интерфейсе * Ячеистая плитка будет пытаться вытеснить ресурс, газ и жидкость при строительстве * Текст загрузки теперь локализуемый * Дубликанты не должны проходить через ручной генератор, чтобы добраться до массажного стола только для того, чтобы вернуться к ручному генератору, потому что массажный стол разрядится * Вещи, отмеченные для подметания, все равно должны быть отмечены после сохранения * теперь вы должны быть в состоянии построить перекрёсток проводов поверх высоковольтных проводов * Добавлено еще больше пропавших без вести корейских символов в корейском шрифте * Изменен шрифт по умолчанию для локализованных языков RobotoCondensed, поскольку он лучше выглядит/подходит * Батареи не должны оставаться бездействующими при подключении к трансформатору * Пункты состояния растений должны теперь сообщать вам, когда вы орошаете их неправильной жидкостью |-| Фикс 219035 = * Дубликанты не будут помещать себя или своих живых друзей в могилу, если те будут стоять рядом с трупом, который находится на пути к могиле * Дубликанты больше не должны телепортироваться под пол * Приоритет грядки применяется к семенам, которые посеяны внутри него * Приоритет грядки прикладывается к установке внутри нее при использовании настроек копирования * Меню генератора кашицы / электрической плиты / текстильной фабрики теперь должно правильно обновляться, чтобы показать, сколько ингредиентов у вас осталось * Внутреннее хранилище генератора кашицы / электрической плиты / текстильной фабрики теперь должны правильно резервировать / освобождать ресурсы при очередном создании отдельных предметов * Повторное использование ваших клавиш панорамирования в главном меню больше не должно приводить к тому, что ваша камера будет панорамироваться неограниченно, когда вы начнете новую игру * Одежда не должна исчезать после сохранения / загрузки. К сожалению, если вы уже потеряли свою существующую одежду, вам придется создавать новую |-| Фикс 219330 = * Игра больше не будет выдавать ошибку, если Steam не сможет правильно установить VC ++ 2015 * Трансформаторы должны потреблять соответствующее количество энергии * Дубликанты не должны прерывать доставку так часто, чтобы выполнять свои стрессовые реакции * Дубликанты должны снова запускаться на ручных генераторах для зарядки трансформаторов * Руда больше не должна падать через землю * Деконструкция генератора с наложением мощности не должна приводить к сбою |-| Фикс 219784 = * Исправлена ошибка при загрузке файлов сохранения, в которых были подключены трансформаторы |-| Фикс 220993 = * Исправление работы сбора предметов, которая иногда не имела должного приоритета |-| Фикс 220294 = * Генераторы с бесконечно малым количеством энергии, пытающиеся зарядить значительное количество батарей, больше не должны заставлять игру вылетать * Ошибка инициализации Steam, больше не вызывает сбой * Исправление фильтров отмены / деконструкции, которые были непригодны для использования при подключении определенных джойстиков / игровых приставок * Частота кадров при использовании приоритетного оверлея должна быть значительно лучше * Частота кадров в базах с большим количеством рабочих заданий должна быть лучше |-| Фикс 221295 = * Теперь необходимо изменить настройки клапана, даже если клапан заблокирован * Воздухоочиститель теперь должен использовать воду, которую он хранит, даже если труба, к которой она подключена, пуста * Воздухоочиститель больше не должен удалять CO2, если у него недостаточно воды для его обработки * Воздухоочиститель должен использовать энергию только при обработке CO2 * Воздухоочиститель больше не должен переполнять своё хранилище с помощью CO2 |-| Фикс 221697 = * Террариумы водорослей должны снова поглощать соответствующее количество воды из мира (если доступно), так что дубликантам не нужно вручную доставлять её * Террариумы водорослей больше не поглощают бесконечную воду (это было зафиксировано в последнем патче, но не было вызвано) * Воздухоочистители, которые были в максимальной емкости до исправления в понедельник, должны работать еще раз, хотя им потребуется некоторое время, чтобы обработать весь накопленный CO2 в их хранилище |-| 24-25 апреля - Thermal Upgrade - от 214506 до 214633 * Исправлена ошибка во время боя * Исправлена ошибка при запуске во время неправильного обнаружения минимальных спецификаций машин * Исправлена ошибка, связанная с обнаружением мини-спецификаций 29 марта - Thermal Upgrade - 211867 * Выход Thermal Upgrade из бета-версии. 24 марта - Thermal Upgrade - BETA 211417 * Атакующие существа больше не должны вызывать сбой. * Грядки больше не должны просить больше семян, чем они требуют, когда растение погибает, а высаженные в них. * Коммутаторы больше не должны вызывать ошибки схемы, когда они деконструируются / сохраняются / загружаются. * "Все кнопки" на фильтрах хранения должны требовать только одного клика, чтобы активировать. * Разрушение зданий больше не должно давать не перемещаемые объекты нулевой массы. * Исправлена ошибка, когда оксилит излучал значительно меньше кислорода, чем в предыдущих сборках. 23 марта - Thermal Upgrade - BETA 211197 * Недееспособные дубликанты, которые умирают, потому что никто не спас их, больше не должны привести к ошибке * Растения не должны часто умирать от перегрева пока находятся на грядке * Тростниковые волокна теперь корректно объединяются в один объект, когда два или более земельных участков на той же плитке * На экране загрузки больше нет ошибок у людей, которые имеют очень старые повреждённые файлы сохранения * Используя/производя элементы статуса в дистилляторе водорослей, в синтезаторе удобрений и в компостной куче здания теперь отображаются корректно * Одежда больше не исчезает, когда дубликанты передвигаются * Попытка поднять кусок льда, который просто таял, больше не приводит к ошибке * Исправлены некоторые температурные/жидкостные ошибки * Удобрение было настроено в дальнейшем * Дубликанты не должны доставлять бесконечную воду для генератора кашицы или супер компьютера 21 марта - Thermal Upgrade - BETA 210794 * Изменение удобрения: растения потребляют больше, синтезатор производит меньше * Щетинкоцвет имеет более низкую максимальную температуру для роста * Дубликанты не должны застревать, проходя через запертые пневматические двери * Дубликанты не должны застревать, пытаясь напасть на существ, к которым нельзя подойти * Загрузка сохранения из главного меню больше не заставляет музыку вести себя странно * Растения больше не должны плодоносить, если они становятся засохшими или умершими вскоре после того, как собраны * Гейзеры вновь генерируются (они все равно будут иногда становиться overpressurized) * Нулевая масса стекающей жидкости не должна привести к ошибке * Угольный генератор должен занять гораздо больше времени, чтобы перегреться * Наперсточный камыш должен правильно расти при погружении и засохнуть при воздействии * Пуффт не должен долго производить слизь * Кашица теперь корректно вызывает диарею * "Железный желудок" должен на самом деле предотвратить заболевание, а не вызывает его * Двери должны быть правильно разобраны и больше не оставляют волшебную не переведенные сталь * Работы по разборке здания отсутствует фундамент при загрузке сохраненной игры больше не приводят к вылету игры * Пауза в игре в течение длительного времени в оверлее больше не должна вызывать игру, чтобы запустить из памяти * Поддержка определенных шрифтов языков * Поддержка китайских наборов символов, с помощью языка определенный шрифт 16 марта - Thermal Upgrade - BETA от 210199 до 210489 * Исправлен сбой при использовании файлов локализации с разных спецификаторов формата * Исправлена ошибка поиска пути пуффта в очень больших помещениях * Исправлена ошибка падения температуры руды * Исправлена ошибка, когда вы выкопали значительное количество вашего мира * Исправлена ошибка, если вы проверяли свои цепи, когда здание было разрушено * Боковой экран грядки показывает более подробную информацию о требованиях растения * Щетинкоцвет производит больше продуктов питания, требует меньше удобрений и имеет более широкий диапазон температур * Фиксированный вход/выход суммы на различные источники загрязненным грязью/водой/удобрения * Коэффициент преобразования очистителя воды теперь соответствует его описанию * Исправлена ошибка исчезновения жидкости при её падении * Исправлена ошибка генерации мира там, где иногда не хватало металла в стартовом биоме * Исправлена ошибка при использовании туалета * Исправлена ошибка, когда в здании много лестниц/дверей рядом друг с другом * Исправлен вылет при сохранении/загрузке одежды * Исправлена ошибка при подключении изолированных труб к обычным трубам 16 марта 2017 - Thermal Upgrade - BETA 210162 Особенности: * Новый Ледяной Биом * Новые здания, включая Обогреватель, Жидкостный нагреватель, Текстильная фабрика и Термо-датчик * Новая одежда для колонистов * Новые растения * Новые паровые гейзеры * Теперь пища может храниться в стерильной и / или холодной среде * Теперь трубы могут лопнуть и нанесут урон, если в них попадет не тот элемент * Колонисты теперь чувствительны к температуре и будут испытывать стресс в горячих и холодных областях * Колонисты могут перегревать и развивать температурные заболевания * Электрические провода могут перегружаться * Здания могут перегреваться * Механическим шлюзам могут быть назначены специальные разрешения доступа * Дубликанты теперь будут ремонтировать здания Известные проблемы: * Надетая одежда часто исчезают Исправления: * Исследования и приготовления пищи здания больше не обеспечивают спокойный сон * Дубликанты всегда будет есть наименее свежий предмет из контейнера для еды * Лучшая обратная связь с игроком за гниющие продукты * Теперь руда правильно расплавляется * Существа больше не могут проходить через «авто» или «закрытые» двери * Теперь можно установить процент заполнения на угольном генераторе * Плитки показывают правильную температуру * Шкала скорости панорамирования на основе уровня масштабирования * Исправлено невидимое растение Muckroot * Добавлен переход между лестницами, расположенными в одной клетке, чтобы исправить случай, когда построение лестницы могло помешать дубликанту вернуться назад так, как они пришли * Исправлено множество ошибок сохранения массы в системах водопровода * Улучшенная сохранение массы при закрывании дверей * Улучшенное сохранение массы при строительстве плитки * Улучшенная сохранение массы падающих жидкостей * Температура жидкости на выходе из душа такая же, как и у входа * Насосы потребляют жидкость / газ из четырех клеток, которые они закрывают, вместо левой нижней клетки * Хранилища показывают свежесть еды * Террариум водорослей больше не работает, если его инвентарь переполнен * Черты дубликантов больше не мешают им выполнять свою профессию * Интервал компостирования намного больше, поэтому он выделяет большие куски * Растения Mealwood теперь дают негативный декор * Теперь плитки, которые получили повреждение от давления жидкости, можно ремонтировать * Дубликанты больше не застревают, когда лестница, на которой они стояли, деконструируется * Свет больше не будут отображаться «вкл.», Если что-то еще в области светит поверх них * Исправлены зомби-морбы * Оптимизация памяти * Обновление Fmod (должно устранить некоторые сбои в работе аудиоустройств) * Разное исправление ошибок / ошибок Получить доступ к бета-версии можно тут. 2 марта 2017 - Обновление - 208689 * Исправлено начертание символов в файлах локализаций. * Интервал, с которым ранее преобразовывались водоросли, увеличен. * Исправлены ошибки с массажным столом. * Дубликанты более не используют массажный стол во время Аварийного режима. * На функции очистки воды и очистки воздуха теперь распространяется расстановка приоритетов. 1 марта 2017 - Обновление - 208557 * Хатч не должен есть дубликантов * Исправлена ошибка при работе с экстремальными температурами * Исправлен fmod ошибка аудио * Поддержка шрифтов для большинства из первых восьми тысяч символов юникода 27 февраля 2017 - Обновление - 208176 * Дубликанты не должны проваливаться под пол * Уменьшен максимум требования к декору для профессии * Предметы для деконструкции все равно помечены после сохранения/загрузки * Исправлена ошибка, при которой жидкости и газы теряются в трубах * Исправлена ошибка, при которой ваши файлы сохранения были помечены как повреждённые, если имя базы использовало символы юникода * Исправлена ошибка, когда определенные предметы были загружены в погребённом (?) состоянии * Исправлена аудио аварии, когда объект, который просто врезался в землю был уничтожен 25 февраля 2017 - Обновление - 207683 * Начало поддержки перевода * Исправлена ошибка, когда газовый фильтр не накапливал газы правильно * Исправлена ошибка навигации, когда дубликант думал, что лучший способ подняться вверх по лестнице, когда он открывает шлюз * Исправлена ошибка, когда дубликант попробовал переместить кусок руды, который был разрушен * Исправлена ошибка, когда некоторые объекты разрушались во время воспроизведения звука * Исправлена ошибка изменения счётчика калорий, пока дубликанты потребляли пищу * Исправлена ошибка при попытке загрузить игру, в которой предмет выпал за пределами мира 23 февраля 2017 - Обновление - Alpha 207167 * Исправлена ошибка, связанная с запуском игры при подключении к телевизору * Исправлена ошибка, когда насосы переставали выкачивать новый газ, когда закончился предыдущий * Добавлена поддержка полноэкранного режима для экранов с соотношением сторон 16/9 и 16/10 23 февраля 2017 - Обновление - 207167 * Исправлена ошибка, когда дубликанты пытались взять ресурс нулевой массы * Исправлена ошибка, когда вы смотрели на подсказку болезни с истекающим сроком * Исправлена ошибка, когда дубликант пошел, чтобы поесть за столом, потом решили сходить в туалет, а затем вернулся к еде * Исправлено огромное падение производительности на вершине мира, который был преобразован в огромное озеро ртути и спавнился везде (исправлено только в новых мирах) * Исправлена ошибка, когда вы перемещали дубликанта за пределы мира * Fixed a crash when you tried to tell a dupe's corpse to get out of the way * Исправлена ошибка, когда Mealwood заблокирован и растёт при неправильной температуре * Исправлена ошибка при переименовании дубликанта 16-20 февраля 2017 - Обновления - ALPHA 206501 до 206915 20 февраля - Обновление - 206915 * Название базы теперь отображается в верхнем левом углу экрана * Команды игрока, расположенные глубоко под водой, отмечаются как недоступные * Исправлен краш, если VC++ Runtime установлен не правильно * Исправлена ошибка, когда "below min spec" всплывало, когда не должно * Отключена библиотека fmod в ходе сборки * Исправлена утечка памяти, если у вашего дубликанта часто кончается кислород * Исправлена ошибка, если файл сохранения не может быть открыт * Исправлена ошибка, когда Вы говорили, что здание после ремонта было отремонтировано * Исправлена ошибка замены плиток другими плитками * Исправлена ошибка, которая иногда случалась при переименовании дубликанта * Показывать предупреждение, если вы оставили окно ввода данных без привязки ключей * Исправлена ошибка, при выкапывании блока, в котором прятался хатч, и когда он умирал 17 февраля - Обновление - 206776 * Исправлена ошибка, когда постройки пытались использовать газ из жидкостной трубы или жидкости из газовых труб 16 февраля - Обновление - 206534 * Исправлена редкая ошибка, когда дубликант ел кашицу * Исправлена ошибка, когда у элемента отсутствовал звук * Исправлена ошибка, когда выбранный элемент разрушался * Исправлена проблема с ошибкой VS2015 * Исправлена ошибка при попытке сохранения текста с исправлениями на основе обратной связи игрока * Исправлена ошибка, когда много новой жидкости было недоступно * Исправлена ошибка при открытии характеристик дубликанта * Исправлена ошибка, которая происходила, когда некоторые менее распространенные устройства ввода были связаны * Исправлена ошибка при установлении стандартных настроек управления * Fixed a crash when dupes leveled up and the management screen is open Alpha Gameplay https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oeIVjPd-QXY The PC games of 2017 mega-preview As Old Father Time grabs his sickle and prepares to take ailing 2016 around the back of the barn for a big sleep, we’re looking to the future. The mewling pup that goes by the name 2017 will come into the world soon and we must prepare ourselves for its arrival. Here at RPS, our preparations come in the form of this enormous preview feature, which contains details on more than a hundred of the exciting games that are coming our way over the next twelve months. 2016 was a good one – in the world of games at least – but, ever the optimists, we’re hoping next year will be even better. __БЕЗ_РЕДАКТИРОВАНИЯ_РАЗДЕЛА__ Категория:Обновления